


Guilt

by lady_cherry



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Reader is pretty gender neutral tbh, Sharena is only mentioned, it doesn't matter tho because there aren't really the focus, it's just alfonse and his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cherry/pseuds/lady_cherry
Summary: Alfonse tries his best to get his feelings and thoughts under control but sometimes things don't go the way we want them to.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: @dancerofthedepraved

Alfonse felt like a hypocrite, for all of his lectures to Sharena about warning her about why ending up getting attached to the heroes wasn’t a good idea, here he was fantasizing about, you who commanded them. To say he was ashamed of himself was an understatement, not just for being attached to you but to the extent he was. Thoughts of you had been flooding his head and they had been starting to take a turn into not so pure territory.

At first it had been innocent thoughts, when he and Sharena had first met you, you were so mysterious leaving them with so many questions about you. What was your world like? Who were you before being brought to Askr? Did you have anyone waiting for you back in your realm? On top of all that you wore robes which covered most of your face which made him think about other questions. What did you look like? Were you hiding something? What color were your eyes?

When you finally felt comfortable without the hood and showed them, Alfonse knew that he was in trouble. You had vibrant eyes, that with your soft smile made his heart stop, it was even worse when you laughed because he could feel himself wanting to see you so joyful more often. He wanted to see you smile more and part of him wanted to be the reason you did so.

With these feelings about you rushing through him, he started to wonder what it would be like to hold your hand in his, or what it would be like to hold you close to him? What did you look like when you were flustered? He’d often watch you idly when those thoughts started to bounce around in his mind. You’d notice him staring sometimes and would turn to smile at him when he snapped back into reality. A blush would always creep onto his features at being caught, hoping that he hadn’t been staring long or hoping that you hadn’t noticed his staring for a while. 

But the thoughts didn’t stop there at soft musings, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment the impure thoughts had started to enter his mind, however what he did know that the worst of them came after he had a dream. In his dream, you were on your knees in front of him, face close to his member and you softly sighed his name before taking him into your mouth. 

The morning after this dream Alfonse awoke with arousal rushing through him but he refused to do anything about his hard cock, instead opting for a cold bath in order to calm himself down. The mere concept of touching himself to wanton fantasies about you, felt so wrong and the fact that part of him had considered the idea was shameful. He wasn’t able to make eye contact with you for a few days after that dream, but things didn’t stop there.

When he was with you his mind would wander, making him imagine what your moans and pleasures cries would sound like, what it would really feel like to have your lips around his dick, what your fingertips would feel like against his skin. You’d notice him staring at you again and smiled at him like you did any other time you caught him watching you, this only made him feel so much worse about the things he was thinking about.

Alfonse wasn’t sure what was worse, the lewd thoughts about you or his body wanting him to act on them in one way or another. Dreams of you started to plague him, leaving him aching and yearning whenever he awoke. He hoped that the thoughts would stop, that the dreams would no longer fuel his desire. But they continued leaving him to the point where he couldn’t resist anymore.

Which is what left him in his current predicament, him muffling his moan with one hand, while the other pumps his member, lewd thoughts about you fueling the movement of his hand. Shame lingered in his mind as he worked his shaft, he imagined that instead of his hand it was yours, while you watched him with the same intent that he watched you. 

A whine escapes him as he feels himself getting close, he moans your name into one of his hands when he does. Desperately, bucking his hips into the other as he cums, pleasure and shame washing over him. If he wasn’t able to look you in the eyes before, he has no doubt that he’ll be struggling to look into your general direction after this.


End file.
